The Collar of Davy Crockett
The Collar of Davy Crockett is the 38th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing Before each team was a bridge of floating rings. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to scramble across the floating rings to the other side of the moat. Once across, they then had to step off, signaling their partner to do the same. As always, when both players were across, they had to then run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Born on a mountaintop in Tennessee, the most famous frontiersman in America was Davy Crockett. He was nicknamed "the King of the Wild Frontier" because he could run faster, jump higher, squat lower, dive deeper, stay under longer and come up drier than any other man in the whole country. When the Texas War of Independence started, Davy went down to help out. On the way, a raccoon crossed his path. Davy hunted it for miles, but the wily raccoon knew it was being followed. It climbed through the trees and hid in the hollows. Finally, Davy closed in on the raccoon in a clearing. The raccoon turned around, faced Davy and threw his front paws in the air as if to say "I give up." Davy just didn't have the heard to shoot him, so he let him go, but legend has it that first, he made the raccoon a collar with a wooden tag that said "Davy Crockett let me go in peace." Temple Games Alamo Flag Raise (Obelisk) When Texas fought to be free from Mexico, Davy Crockett joined up with the Alamo, where they raised the new flag of the state of Texas. Unfortunately, they lost; soon afterwards, the Alamo was waving a Mexican flag again. Here, Abby and Shannon had to raise two flags themselves. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to grab a Texas flag, stick it to their shirts, climb to the top of the obelisk, and place the flag in its holder. Then, they had to climb back down and repeat the process with a Mexican flag. The first player to raise both flags and come back down or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. They both planted both of their flags at the top, but Abby made it down first with 25 seconds of spare time, awarding her a half pendant of life. Raccoon Tunnel (Dragon Tunnel) According to legend, a raccoon once gave himself up when he found out he was being tracked by Davy Crockett, but other raccoons were more stubborn. When Kirk gave the signal, Eric and Adam had to burrow through the dragon tunnels as quickly as they can, grab the stuffed raccoon on the other side, and bring it back to their starting side. The first player to make it back with their raccoon or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Eric made it back with his raccoon, awarding him a half pendant of life. Waterfall Fishing (Bucket Ramp) As every good woodsman knows, bears love waterfalls, because it's a good place to fish. Before each team was a ramp with three buckets on each side with water and two rubber fish in each bucket. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to climb the ramp, dump one bucket, slide back down with their fish, high five their partner, signaling him/her to do the same. The first team to pull down all three of their buckets and slide back down or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. The Silver Snakes managed to pull down all three buckets and slide down with 19 seconds of spare time, awarding them a full pendant of life, tying with the Red Jaguars. Tiebreaker Kirk: "Is the nickname of Texas the Six-Flag state, the Lone Star state---?" Adam correctly answered "The Lone Star State." sending him and Shannon to Olmec's Temple. Temple Run Shannon was a confident player, and she had a fairly clever strategy in that she wanted to start on the lower floor, then proceed up from the Holes of Python. That didn't quite work out, but she did make it through the first three rooms of her path, meeting a Temple Guard in the Throne Room before she was forced to climb up into the Room of Fallen Columns instead of continue left. She moved quickly, but after being forced to scale the entire central shaft, an overzealous second Temple Guard took her out of the Observatory with 1:50 on the clock. Adam wasn't as fast, but this made the run more exciting, if nothing else. He completed the Treasury of Golden Orbs objective in fairly little time, and then made it into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and grabbed the Collar with 33 seconds left. He made it back through the Temple Gates with the Collar 28 seconds later. All in all, one of the better Season 1 episodes. Watch Episode Notes *This was the only artifact hidden in the shrine to be placed on the pedestal instead of the left shelf. *Despite grabbing the artifact, there's a Pendant of Life hanging on the collar. *Adam Umufual of the Silver Snakes previously appeared on Get the Picture in 1991. *Due to the first two temple guard's locations and the snakes forced to go up the entire center shaft, the third one had to be in The Room of the Royal Gongs. *This is the first of three wins where the winning team had to scale the entire central shaft. This was followed by The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain and The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza. **Of the three, This was the only one not done in season three or done by the Green Monkeys. *This was the last one pendant run of season one. Goofs *As either team won a temple game, the time-up sound played, when the timer didn't hit zero. *When the spotters brought in the tiebreaker, the instrumental riff didn't play, and a snippet of the theme music played when Kirk explained the tiebreaker. *When Olmec was explaining the rooms of the temple, the music started a bit later than usual. Category:Season One Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Layout IX Category:1 Pendant Category:Silver Snakes Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Female Going First Category:Hugging Episodes